


Return

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Lovesick Mess [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Clothed Sex, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: A prince must always maintain proper decorum, but Alfonse finds that ever so difficult when you return from a month long mission.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> MY LUV 4 ALFONSE REMAINS TO BE LIKE A TRUCK
> 
> THAT IS ALL
> 
>  
> 
> _SCHOLARSRHYTHM WHISPERED: AJSNRLAJSVRIOD CHELL PLEASE DO I NEED YOU AND ALPHONSE! LIKE HE AND THE SUMMONER HAVE BEEN APART FOR M O N T H S OR SMTH BECAUSE OF SOME MUFUCKING MISSION AND IN HIS DESPERATION FOR HIS LOVER UPON THEIR RETURN HE GETS A LITTLE;;;;;ENTHUSIASTIC FOR THEM. I APPRECIATE IT._

The return of Heroes after a recruitment campaign across the near countless Outrealms was always reason to be celebrate. A feast was prepared, the ale was plenty, and the festivities went well into the break of dawn.

There was nary a silent moment on celebratory nights much like this one. Even up at the hallway by your bedroom, which was located at among the higher floors of the Order of Heroes’s castle headquarters, you could still hear the noisy joviality, however muffled it was.

However, as much as eager as you were to join the others, it would take some time before you could even go back to your room to change out of your Summoner’s attire and into something more comfortable and freeing, your clothes instead pushed and tugged to the side for any bit of access.

Especially while you remained caged to the wall by the sturdy, athletic frame pressing against your back.

“I’m going to make this clear to Commander Anna: No more missions where you and I separated–”

Those words were panted against your ear, the first thing uttered since those very same lips were devoted to kissing and marking your neck, all the while a hand continued to grope your chest with needy reverence while the other gripped onto your hip with steadfast desperation.

You shuddered, your back arching towards the wall. “Alfonse…”

The sound of your voice utter his name sent a shiver up his spine, a noise that had him holding onto you even tighter as he continued to pummel his cock inside you at an utterly impassioned tempo. Long had he been waiting and needing to do this once more, his heart aching for you the moment you said your goodbye before embarking on your mission across the Outrealms.

But there was no reason to lament any further, not while you were right here in his arms, in his grasp, in his possession.

Too long of a time spent without you meant there was much he wanted to reclaim and more–if evidenced by the few but notable red marks he left on your neck and the fact that neither of you made it to your bedroom by the time his untamed desires left him pinning you to the wall.

The party below was loud, but the hurried, obscenely wet slapping noises that filled the hallway space were even louder.

Relishing in being able to plunge into the depths of your slick, velvety wetness once more, Alfonse groaned out your name, a sound that was near a whimper.

You turned to face him in turn, which was his chance to capture your lips for yet another longing kiss. But before his mouth approached yours, his darkened blue eyes bore into yours, reflecting the sincerity of both his love of and need for you.

“No more moments that I have to spend away from you.”


End file.
